Vanished
by Garfield001
Summary: As Sakura goes on her first mission alone, she vannish, and nobody is able to find her. Only months later, they find the missing girl. But she's pregnant. With who?.. CHAPTER 5 UP NOW!
1. Stars

I do not own Naruto.. Only the plot

* * *

Chapter 1: 

As the, pink, haired girl turned away and started walking a, blond, boy jumped out of the bushes and started screaming:

,,Sakura!.. Stay!" He grabbed her arm, and Sakura stopped.

,,Naruto.. Please don't make a scene out of this… I'm going on this mission, and that's final" She pushed him aside and continued walking, out of Konoha's gates.

,,But.." Naruto stuttered and, with tears in his eyes, he turned the other way, and faced a black haired boy, and a, grey, haired man – Sasuke and Kakashi.

,,Good.. You're a cry-baby" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, trying to look tough ,although, he had to admit to him self, that he, also, was pretty worried about letting Sakura go on a mission all by herself..

,,Oooh… So you're telling me that you don't care whether she's going or not?!... You know, she can get killed, out there!" Naruto, screamed waving his arms all around, in a funny looking way, like he, anytime, would start flying.

,,You're such a drama queen, Naruto.. She's not gonna get killed, she's just on a missions, for crying out loud!" Sasuke said, annoyed, biting his tongue _I don't think she's gonna get killed.. It's not that big of a missions, is it ?_ he thought, just making himself more nervous than he, already, was.

Naruto, who had stopped waving his arms all around the place, starred at Sasuke with a blaming look in his eyes.

,,You didn't answer my question.." He whispered, while holding up a finger, like he was a teacher.

Sasuke starred at Naruto, just like he starred at him, in a blaming way.

,,And I'm not going to answer it, because it's a stupid question.. Just like you" He answered, trying to annoy Naruto, so he would go away.

,,You wanna fight?!" Naruto screamed, holding op his fists.

Kakashi laughed, which sparred Sasuke to reject the fight Naruto suggested.

,,Naruto.. Don't get to violent on Sasuke.. I think he's as worried as you are" Kakashi laughed, and patted Naruto's hair.

,,I am not!" Sasuke yelled and crossed his arms, while turning away.

,,I'm going home!" He said and started walking, in no time, he was out of sight.

Naruto starred, blankly, at the spot where Sasuke had turned left, and dissapered.

,,Why did you have to butt in, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, still looking at the place where Sasuke had turned.

Kakashi just laughed and started walking, the same way Sasuke went.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, then started running after him, while yelling,,Heey!.. Wait for me!, You haven't answered my question yet!" And with those words they, both, turned left, just like Sasuke, and continued walking down a dark, lonely, road.

As Sasuke closed his door, a scream was heard over the mountains. A womans scream. But Sasuke didn't hear it, he was to tired, and nervous he couldn't think straight.

He was tired and nervous, he couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto had yelled 'You know, she can get killed!'

_That Baka!_ He thought.

As night fell upon Konoha, and Sasuke went to bed, another scream was hear, behind the mountains, but no one cared.. No one heard the cry for help.. Not even the stars who was blinking, out the in the atmosphere.

* * *

_The first chapter of my first story in english, pretty proud of it _


	2. He Loves Her

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Naruto, only the Plot._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

As the sun went up, and started shining on the little village, called Konoha, a blond girl came running, making her way through the massive number of people, who had, already, made their way out off their houses, to get to work.

The, blond, girl ran through the doors, to the hospital, and then turned left. As she ran up the stairs a fat boy, with a bandage, came running the same way and they smashed into each other.

,,Choji!" The blond yelled and pushed the fat boy aside, so she could continue running.

,,Ino!... Wach out for Shikamaru, he's coming this way, as well!" Choji yelled, and Ino waved as answer.

Ino stoppede running as she reached a door. Her goal. She knocked, gently, on the door: she didn't seem to be in such a big hurry as she seemed when she was on her way to the hospital.

A voice called, from inside the room,,Come in" and Ino, opened the door and stepped in.

,,Report, for Tsunade-sama" Ino made a quick bow, as a woman turned, away from the big window behind her desk, and smiled to her,,Yes, Miss Yamanaka.." Tsunade replied in a gentle voice.

,,Haruno Sakura, who had been sent to escort Karato Rin, to Konoha,(Random name), has been defined missing.." She said and bowed, once more, when she saw the look on Tsunades face.

,,What team is she in?" Tsunade, then, asked, still looking at Ino.

,,Team 7, with Hatake Kakashi" Ino answered and turned away, she started walking towards the door.

,,Woul you, kindly, inform them about this?" Tsunade asked, and sat down on her chair. Actually it was not a question, it was an order.

,,Off course, Hokage-sama" Ino answered as she walked out the door and closed it _back to work_ she thought to herself, and started running down the stairs and out of the hospital.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke, where standing, beside, a big oak tree, where they had agreed to wait, with Kakashi who was late as always, for Sakura to come back from her missions.

But instead off Sakura, Ino came running all out of breath.

,,Ino?!" Naruto asked, with disgust in his voice. Why was she here and not Sakura?

,,Just.. Shut up Naruto.. I've got some bad news you won't like" Ino mumbled, and grabbed Sasuke' shirt, so she wouldn't fall of tiredness.

Sasuke grabbed Ino' left arm ,,What bad news?' He asked, while starring at her.

Ino took a deep breath ,,Sakura has gone missing" She said and looked up at Naruto and Sasuke, who both stood with theirs mouths wide open.

Kakashi, suddenly, popped out of nowhere. He was his happy self, as always.

,,Gooodmorning!.. Oh… Ino, what are you doing here?" Kakashi, smiled and patted Naruto' hair, who seemed paralyzed.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned away ,,Sakura has gone missing" She said and started walking. Nobody knew how hard it was for Ino to tell that a hundred times a day. Despite being Sakura' rival for so many years now, she still loved her.

Kakashi, starred after Ino and then at Sasuke and Naruto.

_She's… Gone missing?! _Sasuke couldn't believe this.

,,This can't be" He mumbled, and turned to face Kakashi, when he laid a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked like he, any minute now would burst in tears. With a angry look in his eyes he turned to Sasuke and slapped him ,,IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He shouted, hysterical, while hitting on Sasuke.

,,YOU LET HER GO!... YOU DIDN"T CARE!.. IT"S YOUR FAULT SHE'S MISSING!" It hurt Sasuke, so badly, to se how much Naruto, actually, loved this girl, he loved her just as much as Sasuke did.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto' arms and pulled him in to his arms. He hugged him. He understood his feelings, and felt how the tears, in his very own eyes, slidede down his cheak. What if they wouldn't find Sakura?

_No! we will find her, no matter what! _Sasuke thought to him self, while holding Naruto in his arms.

When Naruto, felt a tear falling down on his blond/yellow hair, he also started crying. The thoughts of Sakura and how she was, if she was okay or not, would now and forever more, until they would find her if they did, be in Naruto and Sasukes minds.

* * *

_And here is so chapter 2 ... I hope you like it :)_

_Please Review_

_GFGarfield001_


	3. Guys I'm pregnant

**I do not own any off the Naruto chars!.. Only the plot**

* * *

Sasukes POV:

Days of blue skyes and happiness turned to days off grey when the smiling Sakura wasn't here.

3 months had already passed since we got the message that Sakura had gone missing on her mission to escort Karato Rin to the sand village.

I was standing on the bridge when I heard something calling in my mind – at first I thougth it was my imagination but when Naruto, suddenly, jumped out off nowhere, and landed beside me I understood that he also heard the voice.

"Did you hear that.. It sounds just like Sakura" He said, almost whispering like it was a big secret.

"Yeah.. I did" I answered – once more I heard the voice and suddenly I, also, recognized the voice as Sakuras: "I need your help!, Please, help me!" her way of talking was like she was screaming, but ind my mind it was just a silent whisper, like she was so far away.

"Should we go look for her?" Before I even knew what to do Naruto had grabbed my arm and had started walking towards the forrest.

"Slow down!.. We don't know, for sure, that it was Sakura and we don't know where she is!" I yelled trying to pull my arm back to myself – he had a pretty close grip on my wrist.

"But it's worth trying, right?.. If it means getting back, our beloved, Sakura then I will do anything!" Narutos glanced in the light of the sun – I got so annoyed that he had the courage to tell his feelings for Sakura while I was stuck in my own selfish self, just waiting for her to come tell me that she loved me.

"Oh, would you shut up, with you yapping?!.. We're not going to find her if you keep talking!" I shouted and started to run.

A sound of something falling made me turn the other way, and my face turned blue when I saw the stupid fool, lie on the ground, all torn up because he fell.. Over a stone that wasn't much bigger than my little finger.

,,You want to go find Sakura?.. Then stand up and be an adult!.. At least act like one.." I started walking, wondering where our 'beloved Sakura' – as Naruto had called her – was.

We had walked for several hours, the voice in our heads weren't getting any louder.

"We'll never find her" I said, shoking my head backwards, but at the momen't I said that, I heard a scream, so loud, that I felt my ears were bleeding.

"SAKURA!" I heard Naruto scream and I think I saw something pink before I passede out.

Sakura's POV:

"NARUTO!" I cried out and spread my arm out wide so I could accept him in a hug, but then something grabbed my attention – something falling behind Naruto.

"Oh god, SASUKE!" I was so happy to see him, but he had fainted – why?.. was it because he was happy to se me, alive, or because of the long journey the must have had gone to come find me.

"I'm so happy that you're alive!" I heard Naruto say and I turned my face to him "Help me up, I have to treat Sasuke.. He looks like he isn't to well" Naruto mad a angry face then helped me up.

I stood up, holding my hand on my stomach – I was happy Naruto hadn't noticed it yet, I wanted to break it to them both, at the same time.

Naruto helped me over to Sasuke, where I fell on my knees. I stroke my stomach as I landed and planted my teeth in my lip, before I held my hands over Sasuke forehead, closed my eyes, and started to concentrate.

Several minutes passed by till the unconscious Sasuke started to move, and, slowly, sat op.

"Good morning" I whispered, as nothing had happened, and Sasuke eyes almost rolled down his cheeks when he saw me.

"OH!.. Thank god, you're alive!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around my waist – As much as I didn't want to, I pushed him away, what if I felt the little tummy that was growing, slowly.

Sasuke starred at me, with a wondering look, I took a debt breath and then started to talk.. It wasn't easy, but it had to be said, and fast: "I'm pregnant" I whispered.

Naruto fainted, but Sasuke – Sasuke just starred blankly at me, like I wasn't there, at all.

_She's pregnant?_ He thought.

* * *

I am so sorry i havn't opdated in such a long time !.. Iøve had so much on my mind, that i really donøt wanna talk about.. Serious stuff, so, but i'm back at writing my lovestory about Sakura pregnancy.. And uhh!, she revealse, before Naruto and Sasuke, she is pregnant .. Wonder who is father, don't you ? 

Hope you like it, enjoy !

GFGarfield001


	4. Am i a slut?

**Disclaimer; **None of the charecters belong to me, they belong to the creators off Naruto.

* * *

**Am I a slut?**

**Sakura's POV:**

Again we were at the hospital. Me, Sasuke and Naruto.. This time, again, it was Naruto who was lying in the bed in front of us, Sasuke who was sitting beside me, and well – we just sat there, quiet, without talking to each other.. That was until I suddenly felt his hand on my stomach.

"Sas-uke-kun?" I stuttered and, quickly, let my hand seek over to his.

"So.. You're pregnant.." He whispered and I nodded, slowly, as answer – He removed his hand and looked down at the floor as he continued asking questions: "Who is the father, then?" It was then i turned to look down, as well.

I didn't answer;Why?, well because I didn't know, first of all, and.. I was disappointed.

_He.. Really doesn't remember.. That night? _ I thought, disappointed to myself and looked down.

When I suddenly felt someone lifting my head up and kissing my lips my sight went completely black, and as for a second I thought I was blind, but no - I wasn't and this was for real.. I was kissing _Sasuke Uchiha!_

I felt like I was flooding, I really felt like that, like I was swimming in a river with my one true love, Sasuke – These thoughts I could never forget.

When he broke the kiss I felt like something inside me broke – That's right, maybe it sounds over dramatic, but it really seemed that way.. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine and I loved him more than anyone.

"I didn't forget, if that's what you think…" He whispered and I just smiled – I was happy.. But I knew this happiness wouldn't last long.

Naruto slowly, woke up with a short moan and Sasuke, quickly, pulled away from me – I got reminded… Sasuke had not been the only one I had slept with before I had left for the mission; I was drunk and.. Naruto was there, and he drank with me.. And then.. Well.. The next morning I had found myself in his bed – Seriously scary to me.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke standing up, leaning over to check if Naruto really was lying with opened eyes, and I followed his example and bended over to check.

Indeed he was lying and starring right at us. I smiled – A fake smile, though you couldn't see that – and stroke his blond hair.

"How are you?" I asked, but before I got any answer he was sitting up, starring at me.

"Was it a dream?!" He suddenly screamed and looked at me with begging eyes "Please tell me I didn't make you pregnant.. Pleeeeeeease!" He cried out suddenly begging to the sealing – I was just standing there looking at him, I didn't know what to do. What if the baby was his?.. He didn't want it.

"Naruto.." I was cut off by him: "Please, Sakura, it was not my intension to make you pregnant, I was drunk, your were drunk and it just happened" Suddenly it snapped for Sasuke and he looked at me.

"Wait a minute!" He almost yelled, and I turned to face him with my own begging look in my eyes – He probably didn't care about that look because he continued in the exact same voice.

"Does that meen.." He pointed at Naruto and then at me: "That he, also, might be the father?!" He was angry, that was for sure.

I tried to explain but then naruto suddenly burst out in anger: ".. You slept with him to?!.. You slut!!" He yelled and starred at me.

There was a silence.. He had called me a slut.

I couldn't take it so I burst in tears and in no time I has burst the door open and I was gone, down the hall to the toilet.

**No one's POV:**

"Sakura!" They both yelled as the pink haired girl ran out the door, then they looked at each other.

"You slept with her?!" Sasuke yelled, furious… Wasn't Uzumaki supposed to be his best friend? – Best friends do not sleep with the same girl, without telling the other about it: He didn't realize that he also hadn't told Naruto about him sleeping with Sakura.

"And what about yourself?!.. You slept with her to, Moron!" Naruto yelled back and then looked at the door – Suddenly he seemed really sad: "She went out crying because of us, Sasuke" He said. Sasuke just starred at him.. Why was he chaining the subject now? – Off all times, why now?!

"Yeaah.. We were.. Kind of rough on her.. I mean.." His eyes went wide as he spelled out the following words: "She's pregnant…" Naruto looked at Sasuke nooded and then finished Sasuke's sentence, like most twins always do: ".. And one of us is her child's father" .

Sasuke' head went all reed as he turned to face Naruto again "You called her slut!!" Naruto froze, completely.. He had called her a slut.

He was standing in no time and as he ran to the door he yelled to Sasuke: "I got to find her!" As he slammed the door after himself he heard Sasuke yell something back, but he didn't pay attention, he just continued running down the hall, in the direction where Sakura had disappeared.

* * *

God, it took a long time before i got serious again and started writing..

I don't really like this chapter, because i think it could have been a little longer.. Though I _loved _the kiss between Sasuke and Sakura.. God, they're so cute '

Oh well.. Please _**review **_

GFGarfield001_**  
**_


	5. I'm having a Baby and it might be yours

_Disclaimer; I do not own the chars in this story_

* * *

**I'm having a baby, and it might be yours**

**Sakura's POV:**

Disgusting. The hospitals toilet was a disgusting place to cry in, but it was the only place where I could be alone, nobody came here, anyway.

Why would Naruto way such a thing as 'you slut' to me?!.. I meen.. I know that sleeping with both of them was wrong, not telling them was the worst crime, but.. Naruto was just a mistake, why didn't he get that? Did he still have feelings for me, was that it? If that was the case, then why couldn't he just accepts that I don't have feelings for him.. That I have feeling for Sasuke.

The door burst open and a voice shattered my peace: ,Sakura?!.. Are you in here?!" Naruto's voice cried out.

"Go away!" I yelled, hoping he would do as I told him to. But off course-Why would Naruto du such a thing? It was obvious that he would stay.. And he did.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you but.. But how could you have slept with me AND Sasuke?!" He was upset, you could hear his voice shake.. But I didn't care.

"Because, I'm an idiot?!.. What else can I tell you?!.. I was drunk when I slept with you!" I yelled and showed my face from the locked door, that lead into one of the toilet boxes. I looked at Naruto, my face all wet from the tears. He looked just as miserable as I did.

"What you're saying is.." He didn't get to finish his sentence, before I continued it, so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding: ".. Me and you sleeping together, was a total mistake.. I didn't say it wasn't good, because it was.. And you're an amazing guy, with the most wonderful humor.. But it's just.." I stopped my sentence, and Naruto finished it this time.. I actually hoped he would, because I was unable to say it in front of him: ".. You love.. Sasuke" He murmured and looked down on his feet. I didn't say anything.. Just nodded in return.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I Love.." I started, swallowed something that got stuck in my throat and the continued: "I love Sasuke".

**Sasuke's POV:**

It had been a while since Sakura ran off, crying.. Naruto, that bastard, ran after her. It was his fault that she was crying now. I hate that guy, I hate him so much.

I was sitting, starring out the window, when de door opened and the pink haired girl, I love so much, stepped into the room. She was still crying, but not as much as she was when she left.

"Sakura.. Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded: "Naruto left.. He came to apologize.." She looked down.. She seemed very uncomfortable.

"Sasuke.. I was drunk when I slept with Naruto, and it wasn't my intension at all to sleep with him.. So if you could be so kind, and.. Forgive me.. Maybe?" She didn't look op, not one time when she said that, and even though you could se how scared she looked.. And that made me really sad.

"I already have" I answered her, took to steps towards her and then put my arm around her. I didn't say anything more, just hugged her and she returned that hug.

"I'm scared.." She then whispered in my ear and I pulled away. Scared? Why was she scared?

"What's with being scared all of the sudden?" I asked her. I didn't even mind the fact that she was pregnant.. Her baby bump was still not showing that much, so I didn't notice it that much either.

"I'm having a baby.. I'm 15 and.. And it might be yours" She whispered, while she just starred at me. I looked down at her stomach, witch she was holding on to, and nodded. That's right.. I might be the father to my beloved Sakura's baby.. But I might not.

"What are we going to do?" I then asked and looked at her. She smiled.. For the first time in a long time, she smiled, although it was a little smile.

"If it's yours.. Then.. I guess we'll have to raise it?" She said and looked at her. I'd like that, I thought to myself, but didn't say it out loud. I would.. Raising a child with Sakura.. Could be fun.

My smile disappeared: ".. And if its Naruto's?" I asked and bit my tounge.

Sakura's smile disappeared to and she looked down, again: ".. I guess I'll just have to marry Naruto" She looked away. No!.. No!, she couldn't do that!.. I would not live if she did marry him, I knew that.. I wanted to be with Sakura-Naruto didn't deserve to be with her, and he didn't deserve her child.. I did!.. Selfish little me, I deserved to be the father of my loves child.. And future children.

"Marry me" I then said, not in control of my body. Sakura looked surprised at me.

"Excuse me?" She then asked softly, as if she didn't hear what I said.

"Marry me.." I got on my right knee, and took her hand ".. Sakura Haruno..Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Wow.. I'm exstreamly sorry guys, that i haven't written any new chapters for any of my stories.. I just havn't had the time and energy to write anything.. But now chapter five is up and, it takes a huge turn, dont 'cha think .. Who do you really think is the father?.. _

Enjoy guys, an please **_Review! _**

_**GFGarfield001**_

* * *


End file.
